


Never Happened

by Crims0n3y35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Paradox, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n3y35/pseuds/Crims0n3y35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sent into a parallel universe by an evil witch, in which universe the Hale fire never happened, Derek never knew Stiles. but the first thing Stiles does is wander around, in which he finds the Hale house, un-burnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Happened

Stiles wakes up, lying in a field, alone. Last thing he remembers is fighting the witch invading their little town today. And now he is all alone in the woods, with no idea how to get back. Stiles stands up on shaking legs, tired, and starts to walk through the woods. As he walks through the woods, he notices the trees are different, the grass is greener, the trees are bigger, but he also could be a little bit dazed from whatever happened. 

Stiles walks for what seems like hours, until he comes upon a driveway. Glad with the discovery, he walks up the path. As he walks, he kind of remembers the path, but cannot remember where it was or where it led to, so he kept walking. As Stiles walks up to the house, he doesn't believe his eyes. There it is, the Hale Manor. The house is a white color, there is a garden out front, with a woman tending to it. Stiles stands there for a few seconds, then blinks rapidly, trying to see if this is a dream or something, when the woman talks.

“You going to stand there forever?” The woman asks. Stiles walks over to her, “Wh- who are you?” The woman laughs, the sound warms his heart, and reminds him of his mother that passed away. “I am Talia Hale. You are?” This times Stiles laughs, but not a warm laugh, a strange one filled with disbelief. “Thats impossible, you're dead. And did Derek rebuild the house?” Tali looked at him like he was crazy. “What do you mean ‘rebuild’?” Stiles looks at her like she has grown two heads. “This house burned down when Derek Hale was 14.” The woman looked exasperated. “It certainly did not. I have been living here for most of my life, and I am very much still alive thank you.” That send Stiles’ mind reeling for answers. “What?” Stiles breaths out. The front door to the house opens and a man steps out.

“Honey who is that?” Talia turns to Stiles, “I don't know.” Stiles chuckles, “I know you all are werewolves, I know you heard me.” The man jumps from his place on the porch, pouncing on Stiles. Stiles falls to the ground with a loud ‘ouf.’ “Who are you, and how do you know about us?” The man asks, eyes red, claws and fangs out. “I am Stiles Stilinski. Invite me in and ill tell you the tale of me.” 

After Stiles had told Dimitri and Tali about Kate burning their house down, and about Peter becoming Alpha. And about Scott becoming a werewolf, and about all the shit they had to deal with, and now there was a witch in town. In the end, they thought he was crazy. Thats when Derek walks in the house. “Whoah.” Derek says as he stops and Sniffs the house. He walks over to where they're seated and leans forward and sniffs Stiles. Once Derek is done sniffing, he leans down further and sticks his head in between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. “What is going on here?” Stiles asks, very confused. “Mine.” Derek just says aloud like Stiles is property. Talia and Dimitri laugh, “Seems your Derek’s Mate.” Siles laughs, “In my world Derek Hates me.” Talia looks smug. “Or hates that he can't have you, of fear of hurting you.”


End file.
